Who Needs Love?
by Valia-Elf
Summary: A LilyJames Story, based at Hogwarts and maybe moving on after 7th year. Lily and James have never got on well, but now it is James' last chance to ever win Lily over. Will he succeed? EDITED!
1. Who Needs Love? A Prologue

_**Hi there. This is a WIP, I have another 8 pages done of this, I kinda like where its going. If I get a good reception on this, then I'll keep writing and posting. A million thanks to Matt, Liz, and Imi who have helped me with this. Any feedback welcome, reviews are lovely, constructive criticism welcome, flames...well I'd rather not thanks but if you feel the need to, then go ahead. **_

_**All thoughts are in italics, I don't own anything, except Matthew Rinks, Sophie Vimrod, and others you will meet in later chapters.**_

* * *

Lily stomped up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. "Rubber Ducks" she muttered to the Fat Lady. She swung open, and Lily went in, turning her head back when she thought she heard someone mumble "poor girl, looks like she's been slapped by the squid…"

'_Damn that portrait'_ she thought.

"Hey Lily!" cried Sophie Vimrod, from over the crowds in the Gryffindor common room. Sophie was Lily's best friend, and though they shared everything now, it hadn't always been smooth sailing with them. In second year, Sophie had hexed Lily's hair to disappear at random intervals for a week, apparently because Lily had got the shoes that Sophie had wanted all year.

Everyone remembered that, and people still wondered how and why they were friends now. Sophie had fought her way through the crowds to meet Lily, but was met with a look of scorn and annoyance.

"What's up Lils?"

"James bloody Potter! Oooh I tell you Soph, if he ever dares to even look at me again, I'll hex him to…to…….arrgghh!!" Lily flopped down on her favourite sofa, right in the corner of the room near the fire, the red rising in her cheeks, her breaths coming in short, sharp puffs as she thought about what had happened.

James had, along with the Marauders, thought it would be amusing to charm her chair to move away from her every time she tried to sit down. This resulted in her following her chair about backwards, stopping every now and then to try and trick it into sitting still, then trying to pounce on it rear first. The reams of laughter from the rest of the Potions class still rang clear in her ears as she told the tale to Sophie.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Why can't they grow up? To think he's Head Boy as well!!" sighed Sophie, equally appalled by James' behaviour.

Lily huffed. "I don't know. I wish I could still stay here Soph. Being in the same common room for six years with him was bad enough, but now I have to share nearly everything with only him! Except my dorm, thankfully."

Lily Evans was the new Head Girl, and no one could deny that the job couldn't have gone to anyone more deserving. However, the year's Head Boy had turned out to be James Potter, and how that had happened, no one could figure out.

Most people had expected it to be Remus Lupin ("although he does have a lot of time off" reasoned one Ravenclaw girl at the beginning of the year), or possibly Matthew Rinks from Hufflepuff.

But no, Potter had got the job, and now he and Lily shared a private Head's common room, with a large main area and a huge fire place, 6 comfy sofas, a useful selection of books in a corner, and a couple of tables and chairs to work on. They had separate dormitories, but shared a bathroom, which in itself was too large for the whole of their year, never mind just the two of them!

Sophie patted Lily's hand affectionately. "Don't worry Lils. No one really cares; you're one of the most popular girls in school, and everyone knows just what idiots the Marauders are."

Lily nodded silently, replaying the afternoon's events over in her head.

* * *

Sirius Black was sitting with his back to a bookcase, laughing until his sides hurt, and tears streamed from his eyes. "That…was amazing! Did you see her face?!"

He reeled over again laughing, eventually sliding down the bookcase until he was lying on the stone floor outside the Potions room.

Remus shook his head, and looked up at James, who still had a smile on his face. Their trick on Lily Evans had worked a treat; everyone had been in stitches…_'except poor Lily of course'_ thought James.

His face fell, and he put his hands in his pockets. Remus noticed this and frowned. Being the most sensible of the group, he knew when something had gone too far, and he also knew when something was wrong with one of his friends.

James made up an excuse about 'having a head's meeting soon' and trudged off.

"Isn't he going the wrong way to his common room?" asked Sirius, standing up and drying his watery eyes on his sleeve.

"No. He's not really got a meeting. Something's up-I'd bet he's feeling bad about the prank, and he wants some time alone" said Remus, sighing. _Was he really the only one with any common sense, or wits about him?_

"Oh. Well he'll feel better soon no doubt. We never really do any harm. It was just a prank. That's all." said Sirius.

He whacked Peter on the back as if being triumphant about something, and suggested they all go grab a bite to eat before lunch was over. Murmuring their agreement, Peter and Remus turned and walked with Sirius down to the Great Hall, Sirius chattering animatedly, probably planning their next prank.


	2. Stolen Moments

James rounded a corner, walking briskly with his head down. He headed down numerous corridors, round corners, not taking any notice of where he was headed or where he'd passed.

He soon found himself outside the library, a place he rarely entered. Being there made him think of Lily, as nearly everything did. She was always on his mind. His friends knew he once harboured a crush on her, but that was 3rd and 4th years, and when she had made it clear that she would never go near him, they had left him be, and assumed he was over her and moving on. How wrong they were.

He longed after Lily with his whole being. Sometimes it hurt, and when it did, it was normally a faint pang in his heart. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with a sniff. He did not like to get so emotional or irrational as he sometimes thought it, about these things.

She had made it quite clear; on numerous occasions, that she had no feelings for him at all, and quite obviously despised him. But nothing had stopped his pursuit of her yet.

This year was his last chance to win her over. This he knew, and what had he done to try and show her that under the messy hair and round spectacles, there was really a nice, charming, caring man? He'd hexed her chair and caused her embarrassment and another reason to hate the infamous James Potter. "Well done James" he said aloud, not realising where he was.

His feet had led him to the edge of the Lake. The clouds above mocked him as they swirled by, pearly white against an azure sky. He plonked himself down on a flattish rock and sighed heavily.

Would he ever be able to show her that the James Potter everyone knew wasn't a complete egotistical, plotting, devious jerk? Would he ever be able to make her understand the true depth of his despair, or his love for her? He had to win this year. He simply had to. To leave without calling her his own this year would be the end off all things for James.

He sat staring at the lake for hours, while his friends ate lunch, and went to Charms. He knew he should get up and go to his lessons too, but he just couldn't face it. He sighed again and looked down at his feet, and shuffled them about in the dust.

* * *

Sophie had left Lily in the common room to go to Charms. Lily should have gone too, but was refusing to move from her chair in the corner of the room. She stared down into a book she'd grabbed earlier. _Muggle Creatures and their various uses._ Not that she needed to read it of course, but it gave her something else to think about than stupid Potter and his friends.

She looked out of the window about an hour later, and decided that it was getting late enough, and she should return to her own common room. Marking her page on the uses of the Canadian Moose, she rose and left the common room.

Her room was up another flight of stairs, to the left at the picture of some rabbits. "Bless Brian's Brains!" she shouted at a portrait of a portly old man, who was snoozing on a chaise long. Dumbledore had made their password, apparently for an old friend, who was losing his marbles.

"Of course dear, of course" he muttered, and he let her through. The room had a musty kind of smell, not unpleasant mind, and it mingled with scents of Lilyflower and Jasmine from her dorm, and what she presumed to be James' vile aftershave from the bathroom.

The fire was already alight, the only light in the now darkened room. Sunset was approaching earlier everyday, as it was mid-October.

She went to dump her books in her dorm and grab some writing things. Preparations were underway for the Halloween Ball, which she and James were supposed to be organising. _'Great. Another reason to talk to him. Why does he have to be the bloody head boy?'_

She was determined to hold a grand ball this year; all the ones she'd ever gone to while at Hogwarts had been fairly dull, so this time she wanted to show everyone a great party. She got out a notebook from her trunk, and went downstairs and sat by the fire, which was roaring in the hearth, lighting the room so much you could hardly tell it was dark outside unless you looked out of the windows. She decided to wait for James, not that he deserved it, or deserved to be a part of this year's party planning.

* * *

James had dug himself a jolly little pit with his feet in the hours that he sat on the rock. He didn't notice that everyone was now inside, or that dinner was soon to start, or that it was now dark and cold, and some rather ominous looking clouds were creeping in from over the hills.

Shivering slightly he stood, and trudged to the castle. Ignoring dinner he went straight up to his common room, hoping that Lily was there, but hoping he wouldn't see her, for the hurt and disgust he was sure to find on her face was enough to finish him off today.

The portly old man Lily had shouted at earlier was now wide awake and entertaining guests to his portrait. He let James in quickly; for he was very busy.

Lily was still sat in front of the fire, her legs tucked under her, her head resting on her hand. She was asleep. James smiled upon seeing her, and crept in, kicking his shoes near the stairs to his dorm, and slowly sat down next to her, as to not disturb her.

He grabbed this rare moment with both hands;-taking in every aspect of her. Fiery red hair lay loosely around her face, falling in front of her eyes. She had the greenest eyes he'd ever seen, that sparkled when she laughed, and glared when she was angry. No matter what mood she was in, she always looked beautiful. She had what he could only describe as porcelain skin, but not pale like the dolls everyone always imagined. She had a slight natural tan to her, so she always looked warm, happy and pretty.

He longed to hold her in his arms, until she fell asleep like that in his hold, when he could rub gentle circles on her back and kiss her head.

They stayed like that for well over an hour, Lily peaceful with the world, and James admiring her every feature. The fire gave a loud crackle and Lily was forced out of her slumber.


	3. The Ball

**_Thank you to those who reviewed. Again, I own nothing, except Charlie Mucklesbank._**

**_Last time: They stayed like that for well over an hour, Lily peaceful with the world, and James admiring her every feature. The fire gave a liud crackle and Lily was forced out of her slumber._**

She jumped, forgetting where she was for a minute, until her eyes landed on her notebook next to her. A pair of feet was next to it, and she followed them up until she came face to face with James.

Her tranquil mood vanished as she remembered what he had done earlier. He cleared his throat and looked down as fury shone in her eyes. "Could I get you a drink?" James asked, almost nervously.

"I can get my own, thank you." She retorted, not meaning her thanks anyway, but she would never sink to his disgusting level.

He flicked his wand and two steaming mugs of tea appeared anyway. He plucked them from the air and handed her one. She took it, and for a fleeting moment, they touched. James' heart leapt, as it did every time they touched or brushed near each other.

"Thanks" she said again, and though she didn't like to admit it, she meant it this time. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink since breakfast, she was sure she'd regret that later when she had a thumping migraine.

James started talking again; taking advantage that she had a mug of steaming tea to her lips. "I just want to say, that I'm really, really sorry about earlier. I…I don't know why it happened…and I'm so sorry. I've never meant to hurt you- if I have that is, and if I have, then I'm sorry. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do"

He stopped himself babbling before he got his words too confused and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"James. If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it. You wouldn't have kept doing it for the past few years." She said bluntly. She gave him a pointed look, knowing that she was right, but was met by sparkling eyes.

He stared at her, with an almost happy face. _'She called me James. She actually called me James-and not Potter, or anything else. Just James.'_

Shifting her gaze quickly, she stared into the fire. "I was waiting for you. We have to get the Halloween Ball sorted. I don't know whether you've got any ideas, but I was thinking maybe we could do something special, or different. So that it's remembered. All the past ones here have been pretty naff."

"Yeah" was about all James could manage. She had just called him James, and was now talking to him, not as an enemy, '_not as a friend either'_ he reminded himself, but there was no sarcasm, or banter, or arguing, or anything that usually made up a _"conversation" _between them.

They sat there until just after nine, talking about the Ball, making plans, all the while Lily scribbling notes in her book, until it was time for them to get ready for Hall Duty.

* * *

The 31st of October was soon upon them, and Lily and James had been granted the whole day off lessons to prepare the hall for the festivities later that night. The house elves had already been informed of the dinner plans, and special arrangements had been made for a batch of Boggarts to be placed around the castle, for that extra Halloween effect.

Many people, particularly the younger years, and the Slytherins had been asking if it was a scary party, and if they should don their outfits for a truly horrific evening, but Lily and James had decided on a more formal event, with the Boggarts and surprises they had planned to do the "Halloween Business".

With the permission of Professor Dumbledore, they had positioned about 15 Boggarts around the castle, ready to scare any unsuspecting passers-by. They were hidden in trunks, that were unlocked and ajar, and the Boggarts weren't particularly dangerous, being fairly young. Lily and James were responsible for putting them out and getting them back into their trunks after the ball was over.

The common rooms of all four houses were in an uproar, everyone was trying to get ready, finding crumpled dress robes and dresses out of trunks, performing various decreasing spells or scent charms to get rid of the musty smell of wood. Many of the older students were trying spells to do their hairdos, some rather unsuccessfully. One unfortunate 5th year Ravenclaw got herself in such a muddle she ended up with silk for hair, instead of silky smooth locks.

Sirius, Peter and Remus were all scooting about their dormitory looking for an assortment of items-blazer jackets, wands, socks, all of which could be found somewhere on the floor.

Sirius was wearing very smart black robes with silvery stitches that set off his eyes. It fit perfectly, and he sauntered in front of the mirror. Remus also had some very smart robes on, but these were dark navy, nearly black if the lighting was poor. He found this colour made him look less severe, as although he loved mischief and the "Marauder ways", he was seen as the sensible, mature member. Peter was in plain black robes, and his thin hair flopped about his face.

They were all ready with a good half an hour before the ball was to start, so they sat by the fire in the common for a while, talking about whatever marauders talk about. Sirius was to meet his date at twenty past seven. She was pretty 7th year Hufflepuff, with dark curly hair and deep brown eyes. He set off without the other two, who followed down to the Great Hall five minutes after, with stomachs growling for a good meal.

Fewer candles were lit than usual, adding to the already eerie aura the castle had. Lily and James found themselves running a little behind schedule; Lily was still getting dressed, putting the finishing touches to her hair, which was half up half down, the smooth waves cascading down her back.

She was wearing an emerald green dress made from silk that clung to her thin frame, with green satin flat shoes. She was one of those girls who couldn't get on with a pair of heels, no matter the length of time or spells she tried.

James was sat downstairs in his robes, waiting for her. She had told him to go on, as someone needed to meet the guests, and check everything was in order before the ball began.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Lily standing hands on hips, frowning in his direction.

"Why are you here-oh never mind we should just go, I hope Dumbledore's remembered about the Boggarts…" she threw her hands up in exasperation, stomping down the rest of the stairs and toward the portrait.

James hadn't moved, his gaze following her about the room. _'Oh Merlin. She is so beautiful'_. He tried to get the words out to tell her, but he just couldn't talk.

"Potter? Are you coming or not?" Lily was now waiting impatiently, body half way through the portrait hole. All he could muster was a nod of his head, and he got up and followed her out of the room, down the many flights of stairs until they reached the Great Hall.

Thankfully when they arrived, the students were still wandering around finding seats or arranging times to meet friends after the ball, and dinner was still to be served. A few turned around when they entered, girls chattered about Lily's dress, others about the fact that her partner was yet to take her arm and lead her to a seat.

Carved pumpkins were glowing all about the room, some floating above the tables. Ancient looking candles and cobwebby chandeliers were lit, giving nothing more but a flush of light over the tables. The tables themselves were decorated with shabby cloths and dirty looking plates and dishes, all a clever illusion put on by James. The most sombre of portraits had been brought in, Mildred the Massacred now sat over the teachers table, occasionally giving a small groan or wail. Outside the Great Hall, along a corridor here and there, was a Boggart, and Lily had found one particular trick involving hands rising from the ground and trying to grab peoples ankles as they walked by. This one she had set up in the dungeons, so the Slytherins would have to pass it.

A few more people entered and scattered about, and eventually everyone sat down. Sophie found Lily and sat next to her, ignoring James completely. He was on his own, except for Lily, but she didn't exactly talk to him. He had heard Sirius' loud laugh earlier, and was sure he'd seen Peter scurry off towards a table as soon as he had arrived. Remus was no doubt with them, but being quiet and reserved as he usually was.

Some faint music started, and with it, the grubby looking plates filled with food. Fat chickens by the dozen, thick pork sausages, hot potatoes in round bowls, steaming vegetables, creamy sauces oozing over the jugs, slices of toast, jams, bowls of rice and pasta, jellied slugs and chocolate frogs by the hundred-everything one could eat was there. Hands and forks shot out as people grabbed what they wanted and put them on their plates.

The chatter became quieter as they ate, the scrapings of spoons and forks adding to the medley of sounds. "So why is Potter here and not with his cronies?" whispered Sophie, between mouthfuls of sausage.

"I don't know. I don't see why he doesn't just move over there with Sirius" hissed Lily.

Another Gryffindor girl, Charlie Mucklesbank, leaned over Sophie's shoulder and said "Don't you know Lily? You and James have to have the first dance, with the teachers too. That's why he's still here. Lucky you eh!"

Lily dropped her fork in shock. Sophie let out a small giggle and put her hand over her mouth in surprise. "You have got to be kidding me. I can't dance with him! Anyone but Potter!"

"That's what Professor McGonagall said the other day-because you organised it, and you're Head Boy and Girl, you have to share the first dance. All the other ones did!"

Lily thought back to all the other balls she'd been too. She'd obviously not paid enough attention to the dancing couples. _'This was not part of the deal!'_ She thought to herself. She finished the rest of her meal in silence, picking at bits of chicken, and hardly touching her 'Bloody Nose Pie'.

Eventually the chatter rose again as people finished eating, and the tables cleared themselves. The music was still playing softly in the background, and Dumbledore stood up at the front to address the students.

"I trust that we are now sufficiently fed and watered to last a while, so it is with great pleasure that we continue with our ball, starting with the traditional dance…" Dumbledore's voice faded out of Lily's mind.

What if they were bad dancers together, what if she made some terrible mistake and the dance went wrong, what if Potter had set up another awful trick what if ---

"Lily. Lily!!" James touched her arm giving it a small shake. She regained her composure and looked round at him. He looked deep into her eyes, more serious than she'd ever seen him. "We've got to go dance now. Come on" he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.


	4. Dancing with Enemies

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm currently swamped in french coursework, so I need cheering up. Reviews please:P**

**Last time: ****"Lily. Lily!!" James touched her arm giving it a small shake. She regained her composure and looked round at him. He looked deep into her eyes, more serious than she'd ever seen him. "We've got to go dance now. Come on" he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.**

She nodded her agreement and stood, taking his hand, and walked head down, to the front of the room. The music was louder now, and she noticed that most people were now stood up, and waiting with partners.

They stopped walking and turned to face each other. He smiled meekly down at her and took her hands. They were small and soft in his, and he couldn't resist rubbing small circles over the back of them.

New music started playing, and they started to dance, silently, smoothly, swapping hands and twirling. It wasn't a slow dance, but neither was it fast, and they glided for a few minutes between the pairs of teachers who had joined the dance floor. Soon, other couples were joining in, and, in all the gloom of the Halloween decorations, laughter ensued, as couples danced wildly, spinning each other faster and quick stepping quicker.

Sophie swept past Lily and James in the arms of a burly looking 7th year, grinning at Lily, but flashing a look of scorn towards James. James hadn't taken any notice; he was still looking down at Lily, whose hair was flicking about as they quick turned about the floor.

The music was happy and upbeat and couples were bouncing around the floor quite merrily. By the end of it, many people had retired to the edges to catch their breath, but James held onto Lily quite tightly, not holding her back of course, but just letting her know he wasn't done with dancing yet.

Suddenly, the candles went out, leaving only the glowing pumpkins high up in the ceiling. The music became slow and creepy; a door somewhere had opened and was letting through a chilling wind.

James instinctively pulled Lily closer to him. She resisted slightly, feeling the warmth of his chest too near for comfort, but he did not let go. His hands slid down her back and around her waist. For a rare moment, Lily was scared, but comfortable, and she didn't bother to snap at James.

Her hands were now hanging uselessly down by her sides. She couldn't deny that his hands were warm, and gave her a feeling of complete security. She risked a look up at him, and found him staring off into the ceiling, the faintest of light glowing off his face.

Feeling a little bit ridiculous with her hands hanging limply, she raised her arms and tentatively put them around his neck. She saw him smile, though he did not look down. Sighing softly, she laid her head on his chest.

The house ghosts were now floating in through the walls and the floor, making smaller students jump and squeal. They cast an ethereal glow where they drifted. James danced about the floor slowly, taking the lead again.

He knew she hadn't wanted to dance with him, but here he was now, with his hands on her sides and her head on his chest. He looked down. He could hardly see her, but when they moved slowly round to the left, he could see her face lit up by the Bloody Baron, who was hovering quite nearby. She had her eyes closed and looked so peaceful. He risked planting a small kiss in her hair, and then leaned his chin lightly on her head.

Upon feeling him shift, Lily became more aware of herself again. She felt him press a kiss on her head, and then lean upon her. She would normally be revolted by this, and would shake him off, but all she could do was smile, and sigh.

Swaying around, they ended up near the edge of the floor by the time the music had completely stopped. She lifted her head up and released his neck, never looking up at him. She smoothed out some non existent creases in her dress, and he looked down at his hands. They both felt the chill in the air now, and Lily couldn't help but shiver.

The music started again and everybody started dancing. The silence between them broke as James offered to go get them a couple of drinks. She nodded, still looking at the ground, and he swept off to the end of the hall.

Sophie found Lily not two minutes later, still staring at the floor.

"Hey Lils! Glad that's over I bet" Sophie laughed at herself, and Lily looked up at her friend, a smile gracing her features.

"Yeah. Oh it's so cold in here. Who were you dancing with anyway?" Lily chattered, and Sophie raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?!" Lily said with a grin, crossing her arms over her chest. Sophie let the question rest, and began telling her about Sam, the burly looking 7th year. "Oh he's such a gentleman, and he's so funny, I can't believe I didn't talk to him before-"

"Not talking about Potter I presume" a cold voice said from behind. They both turned to find Severus Snape looking down at them. "Severus" said Lily curtly. He bowed his head down at her, reaching out to take her hand. "May I have this dance Lily?" she caught her breath for a moment, looking around at Sophie for help, but Severus was already leading her to the dance floor. Lily sent a grimace towards Sophie who was shrugging her shoulders and looking quite surprised.

Although Lily had never really fought with or disliked Snape, she had never liked him either. They both shared the same opinion towards Potter, but she didn't really count Snape as a friend, he was just…there. While all this had been running through her buzzing mind, he had got her to the floor, and was about to take her waist.

She cringed outwardly, and though he noticed, he carried on anyway. His arms, like serpents of his own house, snaked around her middle. She could do nothing but put her hands on his forearms, and start to dance. He took her twisting about the floor, faster and more daring every time. After about five minutes, Lily looked up and him, quite breathless.

"Sorry --- Severus, I really don't --- feel good at the moment. Could we go sit down?" Lily looked up at him with pleading eyes. Although she didn't feel too bad, she was now very breathless and getting very hot. The drink James had gone to get would be welcome right now; she needed something in her stomach before she really did end up ill.

Snape released her begrudgingly and she walked-very slowly, back to where Sophie had been. Sophie was tangled in the arms of that 'Sam' guy again, but turned around when she felt Lily tap her shoulder. Seeing the look in her best friend's eyes, Sophie excused herself from Sam and his friends, and took Lily's arm. "Lily you ok? You don't look so good."

Lily laughed lightly, "Gee, thanks Soph! I'm just a little hot now, and I haven't eaten much all day-have you seen James around?"

"James?"

"Potter. He went to get drinks. I could really do with something; I can feel a headache coming on." And not for the first time that evening, Sophie gave Lily an odd look, and just shook her head. "I'd guess he's with Sirius most likely. You sure you're ok?"

Lily nodded and linked her arm with Sophie's. "Come on. Lets get you back to lover boy" Sophie gave her a soft slap on her arm, but laughed along with her.


	5. A headache and a feathery problem

**IMPORTANT! This chapter and the next have been removed and edited, due to boo boo's on my part. Please just re-read them so that it makes sense later on. I'm in a big writing mood so I might have an update in store :)**

**Thanks again to those who review, it really is appreciated.**

**Last time: Lily nodded and linked her arm with Sophie's. "Come on. Lets get you back to lover boy" Sophie gave her a soft slap on her arm, but laughed along with her**

James had got a couple of cups of Pumpkin juice, but was currently being interrogated by Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"What, so she hasn't slapped you?"

"Or told you to shut up?"

"Or deflated your ego?"

James laughed, knowing they didn't mean it badly. He happened to know he didn't have much of an ego, it was just easier to get along with most people, and because he was a Marauder, that he gave an image of being big-headed and arrogant.

"Nope. Nothing of the sort actually."

Sirius and Peter looked at each other, laughter playing on their lips, but Remus looked at James, almost proudly. "About time Prongs. You need to prove to her that your not who everyone thinks you are. This is your last chance after all." He smiled at James, while the other 2 just nodded, but still had a look of disbelief written on their faces.

"You sure she hasn't done anything to you? Or have you done something to her-you haven't poisoned her have you?!" Sirius continued. James laughed lightly and shook his head. Ignoring Sirius' expression, he turned back to Remus.

"Cheers Moony. Well if you gents don't mind I've got to get back. I'll probably catch up with you later." And with that, he left, scanning the room for a flash of red hair, weaving his way through the crowds, holding the pumpkin juice aloft so it didn't end up getting knocked and split all over him.

He saw Sophie out of the corner of his eye, and knew Lily would be close by. He turned towards them, and shuffled through. Lily saw him approach and went to stand by Sophie, who was chatting to some of Sam's friends while he went to get a few nibbles and drinks. James found Lily by Sophie, and handed her her drink wordlessly.

"Thank you" she said, smiling up at him. His heart missed a beat, and he grinned back at her, but this was soon lost, and a frown appeared upon his brow instead. "You ok Lily? You look a little peaky." Before she could answer he had taken her arm and led her to a seat in a corner, near a small table. They set their drinks on the table and James made her sit down.

He knelt in front of her. Lily crossed her arms, though not in annoyance, or anger, or anything conscious, but more for the sake of defence against his questions. "Lily? You ok?" she huffed out a large sigh.

"Yes, thank you, I just need a drink." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really Potter." She fixed him with a sharp look, and he just stood, placed a hand on her shoulder, gave it a squeeze, and walked off. Lily frowned. _'Why was he being so nice to her? After what an idiot he normally is, and how horrible they can be to each other.'_ Of course, she knew he had once liked her, and she had done nothing but shout and scream at him and maybe the occasional kick if he passed too close.

She turned round to find James bringing up another chair, and sit beside her as she sipped her drink. In honesty, she didn't feel too good; the headache she had felt coming on earlier was progressing to a pounding in her head, and right now she just wanted to lie down and sleep. But this was the first thing she'd organised this year, and she didn't want anything getting in the way of seeing it through right until the end.

"So, how do you think it's gone?" James asked beside her. She turned to face him, to see if he was just mocking her with his question, but he had a look of innocence and genuinely wanted to know her opinion. She looked about the room, thinking of an answer.

"Well, nothing bad has happened- yet, nothing seems to have gone wrong, people are laughing and having a good time, and the decorations look fabulous-where did you get that grimy spell from by the way?"

James smiled and just tapped his nose. She laughed and looked back towards the dance floor, watching Sophie dance again with Sam. In truth, she did think it was a success, the people she could see were all having a great time, the food was delicious, the music suited the ball perfectly, and they still had the surprises of the Boggarts to come.

On the downside, her head was getting worse, and it was only 11 o'clock. It was another hour until the bells chimed and everyone had to get back to their common rooms, and hopefully on the way be spooked by the Boggarts and a few tricks the Marauders had set up, unbeknownst to Lily, and for once, James had hardly been involved.

He needed to change Lily's view of him, and setting up a prank on a ball that she had worked so hard for wouldn't be the wisest way to go about it. The only thing James had done this time was tell them where they could set a couple of pranks off, under the conditions that they wouldn't involve Lily in any way, and wouldn't be as bad as to ruin the ball, or upstage the Boggarts.

In the end, Sirius had found a charm to make the walls moan if someone walked too close, and Remus and Peter had discovered one in which an echo of plodding boots followed the victim down the 5th floor corridor.

She put her cup down, having drained the contents, and put her elbow on the table, and leaned her head in her hand. The pounding in her head was getting worse, and the music and faint lights were only making it worse, straining her eyes to see and providing a thorough beat for her head to pound to. She felt a hand on her back, and James came round to kneel in front of her again.

"Lily. You're not well at all. Why don't you go back to the common room now, get some peace and quiet?" She shook her head, and regretted it instantly, going to clutch her head as if it were to explode at any moment.

"I can't go. I don't want to miss the end of the ball." James wouldn't take no for an answer-he couldn't. Not seeing her like that anyway. He knew she suffered from headaches from time to time, and she always insisted a lie down in a darkened room helped it go away; she would never go to the hospital wing.

He took both her hands and hoisted her up out of her seat, but she leaned on him heavily for a moment- a haze of dizziness brought from standing so quickly had come over her, and they stood for a minute or two until it passed. "I'm sorry Potter. I just stood too quickly." She hated to be a pain for other people, particularly when this person was someone she had hated for many years, and didn't want to be nearer to than was necessary. "I'll just go upstairs and lie down for a while." She made to leave, but he still had her hands in his own, and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. He moved to stand next to her, and let go of one hand, and stood to her side, still holding one hand, his other curled around her side in case she felt dizzy again. They left the hall virtually unnoticed and started walking up the stairs towards their common room.

They turned around a corner, and passed a well hidden trunk. The end of the corridor couldn't be seen, the moon was only peeking through some passing clouds, and the few candles that were lit were very dim. They continued walking, Lily with her head down.

The sound of flopping feet echoed off the walls, and they both turned to look around, James' grip on Lily's hand tightening. James pulled his wand out and whispered "Lumos". A great white swan was waddling down the corridor towards them.

Lily screamed and covered her eyes, muttering something which James was sure was "it's alright, it's not real, it's not real, it's **not!**" James wrapped his arms around her and moved so his back was facing the oncoming swan. He thought back to third year when they had studied Boggarts, and tried to think of something funny.

Lily was still muttering, and every few seconds she would raise her head above his shoulder to see where the swan was only to sink back down and clutch at his robes and sink her face into his chest. He rubbed her back to try and calm her. Tears threatened to spill, but she went to reach for her own wand to try and get rid of the swan. James heard her breathe unevenly-holding back the tears and felt her shift, and he watched as she straightened and took a few steps towards the swan. Her eyes shone with unshed tears and she held out her wand shakily. He couldn't understand what she could fear from a swan, but he couldn't bear to see her like this either, so he went to lower her wand with a look of concern, but she shook her head, and stepped forward a little further.

She raised her wand and shouted "Riddikulus!" A thin sheet of ice appeared on the floor, and the swan started to skate about very unsteadily. It fell on its tail and flapped its wings-which made Lily jump and sob, but she held in the tears and watched as the swan tried to get closer, but slid around on the ice.

James lowered his wand and stepped closer to it, and it stopped moving and stared at James. He stepped closer, his toes touching the edge of the ice, and the swan disappeared, and in its place was a man in a smart black suit and top hat, with a very formal piece of paper in his hands. He went to read from the paper, but before he could get the words out James had shouted "Riddikulus!" and the paper turned into a very frilly piece of lace, the top hat was now a cap with a mini helicopter rotor on top, and the man was now wearing striped shorts that were held up with very bright braces, under which was a shirt in a very fetching shade of lilac.

Lily started to laugh quietly, the man looked completely ridiculous, and James couldn't help but join in. Utterly bewildered by their laughter, the man backed off down the corridor, until they could see it no longer.

They arrived at their dorm room in silence, Lily having wiped her eyes of any unshed tears was now walking with her head down and arms folded. James walked in time with her, and ached to hold her hand again, but knew now that it would be too awkward. He'd had an excuse whilst in the Great Hall, now it would no doubt just cause an argument.

Once they had entered their dorm, James absentmindedly poked the fire and put a new log on it, whilst Lily sat in the corner of the sofa, leaning her head in her hand. She closed her eyes against the brightness of the awakening fire, but didn't move for it was comfortably warm. She fell into a light slumber, and her headache started to fade. Like she'd always said, a quiet dark room always helped.

James was satisfied that the fire would last an hour or two longer, and turned to the sofa. He smiled when he saw Lily sleeping, her legs tucked under herself as though to make herself smaller so to fit into the corner of the sofa, and her head on her hand. He sat down next to her and tucked a piece of fiery auburn hair behind her ear. She didn't stir. He sat forward so he could move better, and twisted his arm around her back, and pulled her close to him. He placed his other arm around her so he held her shoulder so that she wouldn't fall about. He kissed her head again and sighed. How he wished he could do this all the time, and tell her how he felt. He was sure somewhere, deep down she liked him, and if she didn't now, then she would be the end of the year.

He sat with her in his arms until the fire died down to a mere glow. Lily shifted in her sleep and he loosened his arm around her shoulder. She felt the absence of warmth and opened her eyes sleepily. He smiled down at her, but didn't wait for her to realise how they were sat, and got up quickly. He offered her his hand while she ran a hand through her hair. She looked up at him, a little confused as to why he held out his hand, but she took it anyway. He took her up the stairs to her room, and she turned to face him.

"Well…thanks. Goodnight James." She made to leave, but he still had her hand in his.

"Goodnight Lily." He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss into her palm, and then closed her fingers around it. He smiled and turned before Lily could say anything, and walked down the stairs and into the main room they had just left. Lily continued to stare down the stairs even after she couldn't see him anymore. Sighing, she turned and walked into her own room. She collapsed on her bed, completely tired, but happier. Her headache hadn't completely gone, but that didn't matter anymore. She needed some sleep, for she had some major thinking to do the next day, and no doubt some cleaning up in the Great Hall, and gossip to get from Sophie.


	6. Tears and Fears

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Not much has change on here, if anything, but it was edited for the last time bit. More coming soon!**

**Last time: ****"Goodnight Lily." He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss into her palm, and then closed her fingers around it. He smiled and turned before Lily could say anything, and walked down the stairs and into the main room they had just left. Lily continued to stare down the stairs even after she couldn't see him anymore. Sighing, she turned and walked into her own room. She collapsed on her bed, completely tired, but happier. Her headache hadn't completely gone, but that didn't matter anymore. She needed some sleep, for she had some major thinking to do the next day, and no doubt some cleaning up in the Great Hall, and gossip to get from Sophie.**

James was left at the bottom of the stairs, and he listened until he heard her door shut. He sat down in front of the fire, replaying the whole night in his head. Lily had not only looked fabulous, but she danced like an angel and they had both been more than pleasant to each other all night. She had let him dance with her, more than once, and she hadn't been cross with him for getting closer than what may be seen as normal dancing. And, he thought to himself, he hadn't been stupid either, there were no jokes or tricks, and he had been a perfect gentleman. If that wasn't the way to change her image of him he didn't know what was. He sat in silence, watching the embers in the grate, listening to the screams of many people coming through the walls. The Boggarts seemed to have worked quite well. He went up to bed not long after most of the screams had died down- he would sort the Boggarts out in the morning.

* * *

The sun refused to rise the next morning, the thick black clouds completely obscuring it from view. The day was dull and overcast and the mood seemed to be infused in most of the students too. James had spent most of the morning rounding up the Boggarts. He hadn't seen Lily yet, but Sirius and Remus showed up to help him take down the decorations that had been put around the castle. The candles and chandeliers were lit earlier as it was so dark outside and roaring fires in all of the common rooms and the Great Hall, but there was still a chill in the air everywhere else.

Lily had got up feeling refreshed and with her head feeling quite normal. She had got up earlier than James, and no doubt the rest of the school, so that she could go and clear up any mess in the Great Hall. She found it in a relatively clean state; the elves had obviously been in and started, but had left to finish breakfast. She used her wand and cleaned the chandeliers and windows of cobwebs, had a general look around for anything people had left behind. There was nothing of significance, she only found a few cups behind some chairs, and she placed them on a small side table, sure that the house elves would come and take them later. People were slowing coming down for breakfast, so she glanced around making sure everything was as it should be, and left to go to Library.

James found Lily a couple of hours later. She was in her usual spot in the library, finding out about Gillyweed for her latest Potions essay. She looked up at him as he walked over to her table, but she ignored his smile and buried herself in her book again.

"Hey, Lily." He pulled out a chair opposite her and sat down. "You alright now?"

She turned a page in her book and whispered "Yes I'm fine. What are you doing in here Potter?"

He looked around, startled by her tone. "Er, I just came to see how you were, you know, after last night." She chucked her quill down on the desk, finally looking up at him.

"Potter. I am fine. Last night I just had a bad head, purely because I had hardly eaten all day. I do not need you checking up on me!" This outburst had attracted the attention of the librarian, and she quickly shooed them out before they created even more noise. Once outside James tried to speak again.

"Lily I'm not look-"

"Save it Potter!" and she stormed off. James leaned against the wall. What had he done wrong? He left to find Sirius and Remus, hoping he could get some sense out of them.

Lily had rushed off to the Gryffindor common room to find Sophie. She needed to talk. Her mind was reeling-she had had a good night last night, and she and James had got on well, the ball was a success…so why was she still feeling nasty towards him. He had taken care of her after all.

She entered the Gryffindor common room and sat at a desk facing the stairs. After half an hour of waiting, she went upstairs to Sophie's dorm. She went over to Sophie's bed to find a lump curled up under the covers. She shook the lump gently.

"Shove off" came a shaky voice from under the covers.

"Soph? Come on, its lunchtime already! You alright?" Lily pulled the covers down and tucked them under Sophie's chin so she could see her face. Sophie had red eyes and cheeks, and a tissue clutched in her hand.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I don't know. I really don't. It's stupid. I had a great night last night, and now, now I'm just worried about everything. Sam is so lovely you know Lils, and well, I guess I'm afraid I'm going to mess it up with him. And I really don't want to. He's great-I'm surprised he hasn't already got a girlfriend, and what kind of guy would go for someone like me anyway. He wouldn't. And who's to say he even thinks of me like that anyway!" She had sat up by now, looking down into her hands. She knew she was babbling, but she didn't know how else to explain herself.

Lily sighed and giggled-sometimes this girl was so daft. "Sophie. He spent the whole night with you, and if he wasn't dancing with you he was staring at you; he introduced you to his friends, brought you drinks-he likes you ok. I don't know why you say things like that, you won't mess anything up, you never do, and you know you're stunning so just shut up with this nonsense and get out of bed!"

Sophie looked up at Lily, almost ashamed that she sounded so silly, and smiled. "Thanks Lil. You always know just what to say."

Lily laughed again, and this time Sophie joined in. Once the laughter had died down Lily stood and left, telling Sophie that she would wait for her downstairs, and if she hurried up they could still catch come lunch.

Lunch was a quiet affair, Sophie was thinking about Sam, and Lily was still thinking about the Ball and Potter. She resolved to talk to Sophie about it later, when they were doing their Care of Magical Creatures homework.

James and the Marauders were sat at the other end of the table, quieter than normal. They had left not long after Lily and Sophie had arrived. Remus had said hello to Lily as he went by, and she had replied as she always did, and asked if he was ok and had a good night at the ball.

The grey clouds refused to shift, and eventually, after lunch it started to rain. A group of Slytherins ran back into the entrance hall, soaked to the bone and miserable-the rain having interrupted their Quidditch training.

Lily and Sophie had returned to the common room not long ago, and they had both got their books and notes sprawled over a couple of desks. Lily knew now was as good a time as ever to talk to Sophie. She started to tell her about what had happened last night with the Boggarts, and how Potter had held her while she sobbed. Sophie listened intently, but didn't understand what Lily was getting at.

"…and so last night, it was just…so lovely, and yet this morning I didn't care about anything, I was still snapping at him, I couldn't call him anything but Potter, and he tried to speak to me-he came and found me in the library earlier to see if I was alright. And all I could do was get cross and come up here. I don't get it, I don't see why I care now, its no different to the last 5 or 6 years, but today I just feel…different I 'spose."

Sophie tapped her quill on her inkpot, shaking her head at Lily.

"What?!" asked Lily, confused at her friends unreadable expression.

"Lily, I saw you last night. You danced with him a couple of times-_voluntarily_ I mean, and you weren't at all bothered. You seemed quite happy when I saw you really…and you called him James. You even said it to me when you were asking where he was! I knew something was up! You like him Lils, that's the only explanation for it!"

Lily sat back, looking at Sophie incredulously. How could Sophie even think that?! "Soph I hate him. I always have. We've never got on, never will." She crossed her arms. This conversation had not gone the way she had wanted.

"Yeah well you keep telling yourself that Lil. Now, I've got to finish these notes. Can I copy the rest of yours?" Lily huffed as she passed her parchments over. The thoughts in her head took over and the sound of the common room drifted out of hearing. _Maybe Sophie is right. Maybe after last night, I actually like him. Not in that way of course, but as a friend at least. He was very nice, especially with the Boggart thing—_

Lily snapped back to reality. James' Boggart last night had been some weird old man. She had completely forgotten, but she had meant to ask him about it. He didn't seem very scary last night, but apparently that random man was the biggest of James' fears. "Soph I got to dash. I'll see you at dinner." And with that she rushed out, eager to find James and ask him about his Boggart, but firstly apologise for her behaviour earlier.

She found him in the Heads common room, lounging on a sofa reading a Quidditch book. He looked up when Lily entered and put his book down. Lily didn't know where to begin. _Better to get it all out I guess._

"James I..um..I'm sorry for earlier. And last night, I was a pain really, but that's not what I wanted to talk about, I just, I am sorry about earlier, I did have a great night last night, and I thought we got on quite well really. I guess I'd like that to carry on really, so I'm sorry, I don't know why I spoke to you like that."

The red was now bright in her cheeks, and she shuffled her feet uncomfortable. She still didn't understand fully why she felt bad, or even why she was so concerned with making amends, but she knew that they couldn't be on bad terms forever.

He shifted on the sofa and patted the space near him. She gave a weak smile and sat down.

"Firstly, don't worry about earlier, I shouldn't hassle you like that, especially when your working-" Lily went to interrupt but stopped at the tone of his voice. It was kind and understanding, yet authoritative at the same time. "-and secondly, don't worry about last night. I was worried about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright. That's all." He reached across and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you James." She said, almost whispering. "Good job you were there really, with the Boggart I mean." She laughed, but he didn't join in.

He looked over at her curiously. "Why are you afraid of swans Lily?" Her cheeks reddened again, and she started to explain.

"It's quite silly really. I was about four, and my parents had taken me to the park. We played on the swings and the see-saws, I had a great time. Then we fed the ducks on the pond, and there were a couple of swans there. To a four year old, they were pretty big, and eventually they had got out of the pond and started coming towards us. They started hissing and flapping around, and I hated it. I was petrified, they seemed so huge, and they kept coming closer and closer. I started crying and my mum picked me up and my dad tried to shoo them away, so they hissed at him and took the slices of bread out of his hand. The rest is a bit of a blur really, but I've hated them ever since."

James nodded, apparently satisfied with her explanation and seeing the reason in it.

"What about you? Why are you scared of suit-wearing men?"

He raised his eyebrows and fidgeted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with giving an answer.

"Come on, I've told you mine, and it's pretty ridiculous really. It can't be worse than that."

He laughed and agreed, "Yes well, yours is a little random." She smiled but said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"Alright. My fear isn't of anything material, more of things that could happen. The man isn't anybody in particular. He's merely a representation of what could be. He represents a worker at the Ministry. He's the one that has to inform families of attacks and incidents with their relatives and stuff, I'm sure you get the picture." Lily nodded. "Well, my fear is that. My fear is opening the door to find this guy there, ready to tell me that all my loved ones are gone; all the people that are care about have been killed or attacked. That is my worst nightmare. To find that there's nobody left, to be alone, to lose those closest to me, _or those that I care about._"

He looked at her now, emphasising his point about people he cared about, trying to make her understand. Lily looked at him, as if trying to see if he was being serious or not. But he was. He was more serious that she'd ever seen him.

"Well I can't really laugh at that then." They both fell silent, the mood in the room now solemn and sad. There had been increasing reports of a wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort, and each new report brought news of death and destruction. James had every reason to be afraid for his loved ones thought Lily; he had a much more sensible fear than her.

Time slowly ticked away, and still they sat in silence, until James realised it was already half way through dinner. They stood and left and Lily couldn't help but notice a chill on her hand, which had only moments before still been covered by a larger warm one. They went down together, and the mood soon picked up, and Lily soon found herself sitting in between Sophie and James, having a wonderful discussion about the next Hogsmeade visit.


	7. Moons and Secrets

**Hello again, thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! Keep 'em comin!**

**Just to clear up, I'm not a complete HP genius, so if I've stolen bits from the books or they don't fit in with the timeline that you're used to then I'm sorry, but could you just go along with this with me for a bit? Also my geography of Hogsmeade appears a little out of touch, so to speak, but if I changed it it wouldn't work so well, so again, please just go along with it. We're getting to the good bits now I feel...**

**Last time: Time slowly ticked away, and still they sat in silence, until James realised it was already half way through dinner. They stood and left and Lily couldn't help but notice a chill on her hand, which had only moments before still been covered by a larger warm one. They went down together, and the mood soon picked up, and Lily soon found herself sitting in between Sophie and James, having a wonderful discussion about the next Hogsmeade visit.**

A few weeks later, in the middle of December, all the third years and above were able to visit Hogsmeade. The shops were packed with enthusiastic students discussing Christmas presents or how cold it was now that everywhere had a thick coating of snow.

Lily and Sophie were wondering around the main clothes shop, which sold a variety of robes and dresses, and more casual winter wear. Both girls looked relaxed and cheery; they had finished all their Christmas work and now had a couple of week's holiday to look forward to. Sophie was returning home to spend Christmas with her mother and grandparents, but there was still 2 days until they broke up officially from school. Lily had decided that due to her duties as Head Girl she would stay behind that year.

They looked around for another five minutes before heading to Honeydukes. It was one of Lily's favourite shops, and she could spend ages just looking at all the different treats. Sophie kept checking her watch; she was going to meet Sam in Madam Puddifoots for a drink at 3 o clock.

Lily looked over at her, grinning. "Just go and wait for him outside!" she said.

Sophie blushed and shook her head. "I've got another 10 minutes left yet-its freezing outside!" Lily laughed and left her by the door while she went and brought some sweets to send to her parents. She was half way down the queue when Sophie tapped her on the shoulder to tell her she was going.

"I'll see you at dinner later Lily!" She smiled as she passed the window and gave a little wave. Lily paid for her sweets and left the shop, wondering where to go next. She trudged through the snow for the next half an hour, before going into The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and to warm up.

* * *

Only James and Peter had decided to go to Hogsmeade today, Sirius and Remus both wanted to finish their Defence against the Dark Arts essay before the holidays started. James was looking happy as usual, though he had a good reason. Since Halloween, he and Lily had been talking much more, and shared many more Heads duties together. Peter was as quiet as ever, and trailed after James around all the shops. He did suggest however, that they go and have a warm butterbeer when it started to snow quite heavily. James agreed, and they went and sat at a small table near the door.

They drank in silence, Peter absorbed in a new book he had just brought, and James doodled on some parchment with a sour coated quill from Honeydukes. Sighing in boredom, he looked around, spying friends from Quidditch also enjoying a drink and a chat, a few teachers were walking around and talking to the locals, and in the corner, sat by the steamed up window he saw Lily.

Her glass was nearly empty, and she was packing her stuff away that she had just brought. He gave her a smile as she looked up from her bag. She smiled back, but carried on sorting her things out.

James grinned to himself and scribbled something on his parchment. He glanced over at Lily to see she had drained her glass and was now putting her coat on ready to leave. He finished his note as she stood and started to walk towards the door. James ripped the corner of parchment off and folded it over, and stood, telling Peter he was going to get more drinks. Peter looked up briefly, frowning when he saw both their glasses were still more than half full. Lily was only a few metres away, looking down at her feet as she went. James stalled in the aisle before the bar, and Lily looked up at him as she squeezed past him. She felt him take her wrist and press something into her palm, before he swept off towards the bar without looking at her.

She frowned in confusion, but couldn't help but smile. Could it be that she had been wrong about him all these years? She didn't like to think like that, but recently she hadn't been able to help herself.

She stepped outside and the cold wind hit her, blowing her hood up over her head. She walked over to the corner of The Three Broomsticks, and took the parchment out of her hand. She unfolded it and read

_Lily, _

_Meet me in ten minutes near the Hogs Head, won't take me long to lose this bore…_

_James x_

She reread it and smiled to herself. The Hogs Head…that was a good few minutes walk to the other end of the village. She wrapped her coat firmly around her and set off, her head in a constant battle over whether this was a good idea or not.

* * *

James put his quill and parchment away and told Peter he'd got to go and he'd see him later, who merely nodded and said he'd be along in a minute. James shook his head at him. _He never listens that boy…_he thought to himself. He put his cloak on over his thick woollen jumper and left for the Hogs Head_. I hope she turns up…_

Lily had only been waiting for a couple of minutes when James arrived. He grinned at her, pleased that she had actually turned up. "Hey, you ok?"

She nodded as they started walking "Yeah, thanks, you?"

"Yeah I'm great thanks."

They walked in silence for a while, neither taking any notice of where they were heading. The snow was falling thicker and faster all the time and Lily couldn't help but shiver and wrap her scarf tighter around her neck. James saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye and stepped closer to her.

"Do you want to borrow my cloak? You look cold…"

Lily looked over at him, but smiled. "Oh I'm fine, thanks anyway."

He nodded and looked up, squinting through the snow. He could see the blurred shape of the Shrieking Shack coming closer.

"So…where are we going?" asked Lily after another five minutes silence.

"Oh erm…well that depends…"

"Umm... depends on what exactly?"

James stopped dead on the path and turned to face her. "It depends on whether you can keep secrets Miss Evans." He said with a mischievous look in his eye.

She turned away to keep walking and laughed. "Of course I can Mr Potter." She looked back behind her to where he was still standing. "So where are we going then?"

He jogged to catch up with her, grabbing her hand as he got to her, and pulling her to jog with him.

"Potter really, where are we going?" said Lily through deep breaths of icy cold air.

"I'm not going to tell you. I'm going to show you." They took a sharp left and ended up running down a small hill, and down a rickety old path, that was so covered in snow it was hard to tell where it was at times.

They slowed to a walk, James still gripping her hand, until the came up over a small embankment, over which was the Shrieking Shack.

Lily gasped. "Potter why on earth would you want to go in there?"

"You said you can keep secrets didn't you?"

She nodded.

"Then wait and see."

She stopped in the middle of the path and crossed her arms. "How do I know it's safe? Why should I trust you?"

He turned and walked back to her. "Lily, I know it looks stupid and old and dangerous-" she tried to interrupt- "but you're just going to have to trust me on this."

He looked into her eyes "Do you honestly think I'd take you somewhere where you could end up hurt?"

She looked away, unable to keep his piercing eye contact. "No, I guess not." She said quietly.

His face softened and he turned and carried on walking. They walked down past the fencing that divided the shack from the rest of Hogsmeade. James took out his wand and tapped the rotten looking door. It swung open as if it were a brand new door on new hinges and they stepped inside. There were a few cobwebs hanging between some of the beams on the ceiling, and a coating of dust over the few pieces of furniture that lay in the room.

He led her through the first room and up the stairs into one of the larger rooms. It had a musty smell and had an even thicker layer of dust. The door looked scratched and the tatty old bed in the corner was untidy and ripped.

He stepped over to the rickety looking window and motioned for Lily to come closer. The snow had slowed down and through the window Lily could see the little village of Hogsmeade. James stepped behind her so she could get closer to the window and admire the view.

He put his hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

She nodded and whispered "How did you find this place? I mean, no one in their right mind would normally come here. I thought it was haunted?"

He chuckled but didn't answer her. Instead he gingerly put his other hand around her waist and pulled her back to lean on him. She didn't move away. He leaned his cheek on her head and sighed. _It was going perfectly_ thought James.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to Lily, but only minutes to James. The lights could be seen from Hogsmeade as the sun had begun to set quite a while ago, and the dull grey sky turned darker and darker.

Lily shifted in his arms. "We should be heading back…" she whispered. James shook his head and she frowned up at him. "It's ok. We can get back from here in no time. We've got ages left yet."

Lily looked confused, but said nothing and went back to look out of the window. It was now nearly completely dark, and the snow filled clouds were breaking up and moving on. She could see the edge of the moon behind one cloud, and a few silver specks of stars between the others. James brought out his wand and lit the three candles that were on the table behind the door. He then made 2 glasses of butterbeer and handed Lily one.

"Thank you."

They drank in silence and Lily walked about the room, looking at the state of things and wondering why it was like it was, and who had lived there. She stopped near the far corner of the room, where the rotten wood had left a gap in the wall. A small pink nose was poking out from the gap. Lily took a step back, and a fat grey rat came crawling out.

Lily screamed and dropped the glass of butterbeer, and James rushed over to her.

"What? What is it?!" he asked, concerned etched in every feature. She pointed down to the rat who was squealing near the door.

James' mouth hung open in shock and fear. He rushed over to the window and peered up at the sky. The clouds had moved to reveal a beautiful full moon glistening in the darkness. His eyes became wide as the realisation dawned on him.

"Lily! Quick! Get over here!" he screamed at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. He could hear scratching and growling downstairs. "I'm sorry Lily, but you're just going to have to trust me. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Just follow me."

Her brows knitted in confusion "Wha-". But before she could finish, James disappeared, and before her stood a great silvery stag.


End file.
